


The night before the raid

by ThaFost



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, everythings an implication sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaFost/pseuds/ThaFost
Summary: I found this old fic from the kinkmeme, and thought, mmm that's probably a dead forum now. I should crosspost.





	The night before the raid

It’s early in the morning on the east coast, when Steve’s phone rings. He picks it up, not really thinking about it, and presses it to his face. “You’ve got Steve.” There’s a sob from the other side of the line and Steve sits up. “Hello?”

“_They’re gone Captain._” There’s a chill up Steve’s spine at the voice on the other line. “_SHIELD’s just gone... and you helped. Everything I’ve worked for since a little into my twenties. And now, people I thought were friends, agents I trusted, are dead, spread amongst the winds... or Hydra._” Steve rubs at his eyes with his fingers.

“I did what I had to Coulson. Just like you did when you died... You did die, right?” Steve hears a small noise of agreement.

“_I was a cold body for a while... but Fury changed that. I’m still not sure what all happened to me, or if it was a good idea. Can I tell you a secret Steve?_”

Steve smiles, hearing his name like that. “Sure thing.”

“_I’m a little drunk right now._” He lets himself laugh now, loud over the phone line.

“Coulson, I don’t think that counts as a secret.” Steve can hear Coulson laughing over the line, but not like he expects. It’s a high contented noise, not something low in his throat, it’s something definitely something born out of whatever bottle he’d been drinking from. “Where are you?”

“_Can’t tell you that Steve. Gotta take down Garrett. Make sure the team’s safe._”

Steve sighs, and he finally gets out of bed, standing up in front of his window. “Do you need some help, apparently I’m pretty good at bringing down organizations?” The other man laughs, and Steve’s glad.

“_I have to know... Sitwell?_” There’s such familiarity in his voice, and it makes the news Steve has catch in his throat.

“Hydra. And he met an unfortunate end when Buck, I mean, when the _Winter Soldier_,” his voice is harsh when he says those words. “Tossed him from our car onto the interstate.”

“_Oh God. This is... this is real. I really called you._” Steve frowns. “_I... I should go now._”

“Don’t hang up. I mean it, Stark, Banner, me, everyone I can get my hands on. We can help.” He catches himself grinning when he doesn’t hear a dial tone. “I mean, you haven’t even met Sam yet.”

“_He that soldier with you, the one with the wings? Tell him Triplett wants a pair._” Steve doesn’t know who Triplett is to begin with, but Phil’s still talking, so it doesn’t matter.

“As soon as Stark makes Sam a pair, we can let... Triplett try a set out. Where are you Coulson?”

There’s a long pause, and Steve’s almost sure the man’s asleep. “_In a dingy motel room, a bottle of something by my side. I can’t even remember what city we’re in now._” His words are starting to slur more, and Steve wishes he had some Stark Tech gizmo to find out where they were at. He’s sure there’s one that exists, but not having one when you need it is pretty terrible. “_I’ll call you in the morning, so we can really talk._”

“I’m sure you will Coulson.”

“_Steve, call me Phil._” It’s surprising how earnest that request sounds.

“Sleep it off _Phil_.” There’s a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

“_I take that back. When I’m drunk you have to call me Coulson._” There’s a click, and Steve shuts off his own phone. He slides into bed, and he sure hopes Fury’s the only one with bugs in his apartment.


End file.
